Birthday Suprises
by PerkySunako
Summary: Well... the name mostly says it. There's a lot more surprises coming. There's  Ryoma/Sakuno Fuji/Sakuno and Tezuka/Fuji involved


_Birthday Surprises _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters(If I did I would do a LOT of stuff to it, if you know what I mean). I only own this story, enjoy! ^_^

_~At Sakuno's House~_

"Why am I here again?" Ryoma asked, "Because it's Sakuno's birthday! Do I have to keep explaining that, Echizen? Now come and help me with these!" answered Momo, who was carrying some food. They were at the Ryuzaki residence. The inside of the house was finely decorated. With strings here and there, a banner that said, "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY SAKUNO!". Sakuno was at school and her grandmother (A.K.A. coach Ryuzaki) had allowed them to throw a surprise birthday party for Sakuno. Who was turning 17 years old. Many years have passed, Seigaku was now a professional tennis team. With Fudomine just behind them. They've competed dozens of times. Of course they won them, but the others were a little challenging. They learned eventually.

"Kyaaa~!" yelled a panicking Eiji. "She's coming~! Hide, everyone!" The others scrambled to their places. Tezuka wasn't really a fun guy but Fuji forced him to hide. Fuji pulled him behind the sofa. "Saa, Tezuka, are you excited?" He asked. Tezuka ignored him. Oishi and Eiji were hiding in the kitchen. Wearing party hats. Momo and Kaidoh were pushing each other up the stairs, "Hurry up Kaidoh!" yelled Momo. "Will you shut up! I'm hurrying!" Kaidoh yelled back. "Well, you're pretty slow for someone who's hurrying!"

"What did you say?" said Kaidoh. Taka was just behind them, "Come on guys!" He pushed them and they all hurriedly climbed up the stairs. Ryoma was hiding behind the plant that was near the door . Inui was just sitting near the TV. But the lights were off so it wasn't that easy to see him. "Come on Sakuno," They could hear Tomo talking to Sakuno. Tomo was in on the surprise, too. "I'm coming," Sakuno said with her sweet voice. She searched for the keys in her bag…. "Ah, here they are." She opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted: Tezuka(well he didn't really shout. Just a greeting), Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, Ryoma(He too didn't shout.) "A-anou, what are you all doing here?" Asked a puzzled but surprised Sakuno. "It's your birthday Sakuno! Didn't you see the banner? Happy Birthday!" Said Tomo and gave her bestfriend a hug. "Here's your cake Sakuno," Said Eiji who was carrying the cake.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO SAKUNO-CHAN!"

That was written in pink icing on top of the cake. It was a beautiful chocolate cake covered with white icing and flowers(and a few tennis balls here and there). And everyone's signature on the sides. Including Ryoma's. "Come on Sakuno, you don't want to celebrate your birthday wearing just that do you?" said an excited Tomo. "I think this is ok, Tomo," Sakuno said. Looking at her plain white skirt and pink blouse. "But it's your birthday! And Ryoma-kun's here!" She said pointing at Ryoma. "Mou….. I don't have anything nice enough to wear." Sakuno said blushing slightly. "That's why I bought this while we were out," Tomo said pulling out a cute white dress with a blue flower on the waist. "With a matching head band, Sakuno!" She said, holding a white head band with the same blue flower as the dress. "Ah…" Sakuno was a little awed. Ryoma was looking at the dress then caught a glimpse of her…. her eyes seemed to be shining…..

"Come on Sakuno-chan!" Tomo pulled Sakuno out of Ryoma's view and to her room. Ryoma's gaze followed her… "Oi! Ochibi! Come on, let's set the plates. Momo didn't get a chance to." Eiji said. "Ah, o-ok." Ryoma said a little "in awe". Tezuka noticed that. And Inui(for data of course). After a few minutes, Tomo came running down, "Everyone, please turn your attention to our beautiful birthday girl!" She said gesturing to Sakuno on top of the stairs. Everyone was looking at her, 'I-I'm so nervous' Sakuno thought, looking at everyone. She was frozen in place. When a hand was swiftly offered to her…. it was Ryoma's. "R-Ryoma," Now she was blushing. Ryoma didn't know what he was doing. But it seemed right. Everyone was grinning(except Tezuka, lol). "Nya~! That's so cute ochibi!" Eiji cheered. "Ah! Nice move Echizen!" Momo said and gave him a thumbs up. But…. Ryoma's hand wasn't the only one that was there. Fuji's was there, too. Ryoma glanced at his senpai. "Come on Sakuno," Fuji said sweetly. Sakuno was so confused. Who's hand was she going to take? She wants to take Ryoma's of course. But she didn't want to offend Fuji. So she tremblingly took both. Ryoma was a little annoyed at Fuji. But he didn't know why….. Tezuka, was seeing everything. As Sakuno took Fuji's hand(And Ryoma's). 'Fuji..' he thought. He felt something in his chest. The three of them went down the stairs. 'Suddenly this party doesn't look like a normal one….' Tomo thought.

"Let's eat, everyone!" Momo said. Already taking his plate and dumping food on it. "Eh? Don't eat up all the food, Momo!" Eiji said and took his plate, too. Everyone was now digging in. Ryoma was still holding Sakuno's hand. They were still at the stairs(although now they're at the bottom). Sakuno couldn't look at him, for she was still shy. Even after all those years. At the far corner of the room, Fuji was eating, beside Tezuka. The feeling that Tezuka felt when he saw Fuji with Sakuno was now gone. "S-should we eat now, R-Ryoma?" Sakuno asked, trying to make conversation. Ryoma didn't respond. "I-I'll get you some, what would you like, Ryoma?" Sakuno stuttered. "I'm not hungry." He simply said. "Oh, o-ok." Sakuno was nervous. Why was he looking at her like that? "Let's eat, Sakuno!" Tomo said, and ushered Sakuno to the table. Taking her out of Ryoma's gaze again. A plate of food appeared in front of him. Ohh, Eiji was holding it, "Nya~ you better eat, ochibi ^_^" He said, offering the food. Ryoma took them, and munched on a few. But he was distracted by Sakuno. 'Maybe it's the dress…' he thought…..

So, what do you guys think? Is it alright? Should I make another chapter? I will if you want to. Just review. Hahaha, ok. See ya' guys! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
